Carefree Video
THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE. The Carefree Video series is a story-based, narrative-driven series of videos created by Thomas Bender . According to Bender himself, these videos are currently unrelated to any of his previous projects, including BSB and This Is My Milwaukee. The series is still in progress, as new additions to the series are uploaded every monday. Video Analysis 'Carefree Video #000000000001' Short looped clips, with a chord played at each loop. Total of 7 unique chords, the last one is not repeated. Total Duration: 23 Seconds 'Carefree Video #000000000002' Medium length clips of city life. Bell synths create chords. Total Duration: 3 Minutes, 1 Second. 'Carefree Video #000000000003' Heavily distorted pictures of leaves and basketball. White text scrolls downwards. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR EMBARRASSING MISTAKES I HAVE MADE " Music is a very calming, airy, synth playing chords with a minimalist drum beat. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 15 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000004' Clips of animals and city life. Recorded sounds replace those found in real life (I.E. Paper sounds replacing flag sounds at 0:18). Music is a simple chord. Total Duration: 48 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000005' Bender crawling around on the floor, investigating some dogs at a park. Very cute. Music is a very charming tune with a minimalist drum kit and very simple square synths. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 57 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000006' A short documentary about a Street Fighter Tournament. No words are spoken. It copies #3's tune, but with different instruments. Total Duration: 2 Minutes, 40 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000007' A bird's eye view looking down at the sidewalk. Bender walks around, and we get so see loads of pedestrians. Soundtrack to this one is a looped chord. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 46 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000008' Clips of buffering symbols, zoomed in and blurred. The video ends with a shot of wires behind what is presumed to be glass. Music is a heavily reverbed keyboard. Total Duration: 44 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000009' Zoomed in shots of slow motion television ads. Bender zooms in a woman's nose. Music is slowed down smooth jazz. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 55 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000010' Beginning of the GiftChimp job interview. Today's topic, "Behavioural". 5 Questions are asked, and you get 20 seconds to answer each. The question is read by a male, but the request for you to say your answer is said by a female. The questions are as follows: TELL ME ABOUT A TIME WHEN YOU SOLVED A DIFFICULT ANALYTICAL PROBLEM (say your answer now) TELL ME ABOUT A TIME WHEN YOU HAD TO MAKE AN UNPOPULAR DESCISION WHAT DID YOU LEARN (say your answer now) GIVE AN EXAMPLE OF A TIME WHEN YOU ACCOMMODATED DIFFERENCES IN THE WORKPLACE (say your answer now) TELL ME ABOUT A TIME WHEN YOU WERE UNDER PRESSURE DURING A 1-ON-1 AND HOW YOU HANDLED IT (say your answer now) TELL ME ABOUT A TIME YOU UPSET YOUR COWORKERS AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS (say your answer now) The video then abruptly ends. Music is very reminescent of the music from BSB . Total Duration: 2 Minutes, 0 seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000011' Part 2 of the GiftChimp interview. Today's topic. "Analytical". 5 Questions are asked, and you get 20 seconds to answer each. The question is read by a male, but the request for you to say your answer is said by a female. The questions are as follows: HOW MUCH DOES THE AVERAGE SKYSCRAPER WEIGH (ESTIMATE) (say your answer now) WHAT IS THE CHANCE THAT YOU WILL ENCOUNTER AN EARTHQUAKE IN YOUR LIFE ASSUMING AVERAGE TRAVEL SCHEDULE (say your answer now) DEFINE "CELL" (say your answer now) HOW MANY "CELL" ARE IN YOUR BODY (say your answer now) HOW WOULD YOU IMPROVE CELL (THREE WAYS) (say your answer now) The video then abruptly ends. Music is identical to the music found in #10. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 59 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000012' Part 3 of the GiftChimp interview. Today's topic. "TECHNICAL". 5 Questions are asked, and you get 20 seconds to answer each. The question is read by a male, but the request for you to say your answer is said by a female. The questions are as follows: PROVIDE A DIVIDE-AND-CONQUER ALGORITHM THAT MULTIPLIES TWO N-BIT INTEGERS HOW FAST DOES IT RUN (say your answer now) PROVIDE A POLYNOMIAL-TIME ALGORITHM THAT GENERATES A HAMILTONIAN CYCLE (say your answer now) USE THE PUMPING LEMMA (say your answer now) OUTLINE THE ACHITECTURE FOR A SERVICE PROVIDING DEALS ON SWEEPSTAKES ASSUME HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF CONCURRENT USERS (say your answer now) PROVIDE THE FASTEST ALGORITHM FOR MULTIPLYING TWO N-DIGIT NUMBERS (say your answer now) The video then abruptly ends. Music is identical to the music found in #10. Total Duration: 2 Minutes, 2 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000013' Part 4 of the GiftChimp interview. Today's topic. "Cultural". 5 Questions are asked, and you get 20 seconds to answer each. The question is read by a male, but the request for you to say your answer is said by a female. The questions are as follows: STAND AND PERFORM THE GIFTCHIMP Q4 JUMPDANCE (SOLO TYPE) (perform the action now) STAND AND DEMONSTRATE YOUR TALENT OR PERFORM YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL NOISE (perform the action now) STAND AND TEAM UP WITH THREE OTHER INTERVIEWEES (TOTAL TEAM SIZE 4) AND USE COLLABORATIVE WEB SEARCH TO RANK IN-STATE AMUSEMENT PARKS BY THREE DIFFERENT FACTORS (EG DISTANCE COASTER CELICITY) (perform the action now) DISSOLVE TEAM STAND AND RUN TO YOUR CAR TO RETRIEVE THE FIRST ALBUM YOU EVER BOUGHT HOW DID IT INFLUENCE YOU (THREE WAYS) (perform the action now) STAND AND SHOUT THE CHEER FOR YOUR FAVORITE SPORTS TEAM REPEATEDLY BUT REPLACE THE TEAM NAME WITH THE TELEVISION CHARACTER YOU ARE MOST ATTRACTED TO (perform the action now) The video then abruptly ends. Music is identical to the music found in #10. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 57 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000014' The last part of the GiftChimp interview. Today's topic. "Just for fun". 3 scrolling images pass by, heavily pixelated and beveled. There is a picture of a cheetah, an elephant, and then a playstation. The video then abruptly ends. Music is identical to the music found in #10. Total Duration: 32 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000015' A congratulatory video celebrating your acceptance onto the GiftChimp team. Multiple clips of a plane/looking out of a plane. Text appears. Ya got it! $330K BASE STOCK + BONUS (20%?) Main office, light international travel Weekly cleaning service (just relax) Welcome to the team CELEBRATE AT THE MARINA This is you! The video then abruptly ends. Music is identical to the music found in #3, without the drum beat. Total Duration: 43 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000016' The mission briefing. Slowed shots of spas and food. This is where we meet Melanie and begin our mission. Melanie is portrayed through blurry clips and text. She says: Hey I'm Melanie Welcome to the team You probably Wanna know Your First Assignment Go To The Proscenium And Retrieve Three Sapphires When you Get back We'll Indulge In A Luxury Dinner A H H H H H H H H H The music is comprised of slow, ominous chords. Total Duration: 2 Minutes, 6 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000017' Bender heads to the city to ask about the Proscenium. Roughly the first half of footage is of the view outside of a train. After the train, Final Fantasy-esque text bubbles pop up near citizens in the night. They say: I don't have time to chat. I'm late for my shift at the club ... Sapphires? Brink us some! Ha Ha Ha! Pro-WHAT-ium? I've never heard of that ... I need some Snowdonia hawkweed for the soup I'm making ... Pro-WHAT-ium? I've never heard of that ... It's getting late ... You should find shelter. Music is echoed bell synths creating ominous chords. Total Duration: 2 Minutes, 21 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000018' Bender is still on his mission. He cannot seem to find any sapphires. It is nighttime and it is raining. He says: ... ... ... Cold night under metal. No gems I can see. Try again tomorrow. How hard can it be? The music is identical to the one found in BSB 's French Ending. Total Duration: 48 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000019' It is still nighttime in the city. Bender is still looking. He takes a train, and enters a suspicious looking garage. He appears to find a shiny thing. He then visits a party. The music begins with a simple drum kick, but then airy synths play chords near the end. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 40 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000020' We lost the mission. Melanie appears, and is talking to us through some sort of interface. She says: S H I T HEY IT'S MELANIE CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU MISSED LUXURY DINNER . . . HOW MANY SAPPHIRES DO YOU HAVE HOW IS IT POSSIBLE YOU AHVE 0 / 3 . . . MOST PEOPLE FIND 3 WITHIN A HALF HOUR DID YOU SLEEP UNDER SCRAP METAL IN THE BAD PART OF TOWN . . . YOU'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG YOU SHOULD RETURN WITH NO FEWER THAN 100 SAPPHIRES YOU SHOULD BE BACK BEFORE LUNCH I THINK . . . THNAKS The video consists of Bender peering through a chain link fence. The typo is included in the video itself. The music is nothing but a low tone. Total Duration: 1 Minute, 33 Seconds. 'Carefree Video #000000000021 AND ONWARDS ''NOT COMPLETED''' Check back later, or make the edits yourself. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.